nerdyconsolereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
PC Review
Brief Description: I guess you weren't expecting this console did you? Well, it's not really a console. It's more of a general platform that most people like and/or love to use. Just as a disclaimer this review includes all PCs, and PC-based consoles (an example of a PC-based console would be the Amiga). This does not include general computers, since all consoles and relatively every device we use these days is or has a computer, whether it's used for gaming or not. PC stands for Personal Computer (ya big noob). The Positive Points: -It's a really timeless platform. It's been used for decades and is still being used today with no sign of halting whatsoever. This means that you can play both really old, and really new games on a PC. -There is an absurdly massive volume and variety of great and fun games on PCs. I'm not even going to start a list of great PC games that come up at the top of my head, because then it would take you 2 hrs to read this stupid review. -The controls are beautiful on PC gaming. This is because a mouse tends to have more precision than, say, and joystick, and just makes you laugh at D-pads. Or, if a keyboard and mouse is too much for you (which it is sometimes for me), you can just switch to a standard gaming controller, which many games support. And you're not just limited to Xbox controllers, you can also use Playstation controllers, Steam controllers, or knock-off Nintendo controllers from almost any console. You can even get knock-off Sega Genesis PC controllers. Also, you can use wired or wireless controllers, however you prefer. -Online multiplayer tends to be easier and more of it on PC than most consoles. -Computer screens tend to allow for more immersion when playing a game, since you're head is closer to the screen than if you were playing on a TV screen from you're couch, or on a small screen on you're phone, tablet, 3DS, etc. -If you want, you can connect you're PC to different monitors (you'll need to have the proper wires though) if you want to use a bigger screen, or if your want more than one screen for you're big set-up. -It is a more live-stream and Youtuber friendly way to play games. -Games sometimes look better on PCs than on their own consoles. -If you have a gaming laptop, there are some games that allow you to play local offline multiplayer. This allows for on-the-go local multiplayer when you're traveling, or doing something else. -Some of the games that you can get on PC are free. The Negative Points: -PCs, constantly need repair and upgrades. This is because PCs tend to be problematic. These repairs and upgrades are also super costly. -PCs, also often require accessories... that are expensive too. These may include microphones, office (or gamer) chairs, proper lighting, green screen, controller, mouse, mouse pad, headset, memory cards, graphics cards, etc. -Very few first-party developed games (Nintendo, Sony, etc.). -Very few local offline multiplayer games for PCs. -You also need the right PC to play games on. -PCs along with their games are FULL of glitches and bugs, or will just flat-out not work. Ironically I was having trouble installing Fortnite on my PC when I thought of this negative point. -Because all PC games are downloaded, you can't resell or trade in any games that you buy. Innovative: Well, considering they were invented dozens of years ago... Yes General Affordability For A Good Gaming PC (for our day): Very Expensive General Public Rating: A Little Overrated Success: Technically These Are The Most Successful Consoles Of All Time (units 1,000,000,000+) My Personal Final Rating: Good (4/6)